


The one they lost and the two they got

by Cathi2000



Series: Difficult times [1]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hugs, Love, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Twins, happy allie and harry, harry bingham being cute, harry loves allie, sad!allie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathi2000/pseuds/Cathi2000
Summary: The one where Allie goes through something terrible and Harry is there to help.
Relationships: Harry Bingham & Allie Pressman, Harry Bingham/Allie Pressman
Series: Difficult times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827715
Kudos: 19





	The one they lost and the two they got

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't fully edited, but I just needed to post this because I have spent so much time on it!!

“Allie,” Allie could hear Harry’s voice, but she was unable to answer. She was looking down at her stomach. It was aching and she was scared. She had been scared that she was sick and how that would affect New Ham. She had been feeling not up to par for a couple of weeks now but had been too busy to check up on it, but now she was bleeding from her vagina and she knew. She had to go see Kelly, before she saw anyone else. “Allie, are you okay?” The worry in his voice made Allie snap out of her state.  
“Yeah, I’m” she sucked in a breath as pain struck her stomach. “I’m good, what is it?”  
Harry hesitated, wanting to barge into the room and check on her. But the last time he did that she was very angry with him as she was taking a bath. “I was just looking for the keys for the car.” He said.  
“Oh,” Allie said and, in her mind, already making up a plan to go to Kelly. “It’s in the bowl in the kitchen.”  
“No, it’s not.” Allie sighed, and shook her head.  
“Yes, it is.” Allie pushed and listened as he walked to the front door and searched in the bowl they had gotten from Sam and Grizz as a move in gift. Allie gathered herself and quickly changed out from her jeans to sweats. She tossed the now ruined jeans and gathered her hair in a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and tried to compose herself.  
“Every time,” She could hear Harry mumble to himself. “Found them honey, I’m going now.”  
“Where are you going?” Allie said with slight panic in her voice. She tried to hide it with coughing.  
“I’m going to the boys, remember I told you Monday?” Harry said.  
“Oh right. I just forgot a second.” Allie said, “I’m going to go to Kelly after dinner, so I might not be home when you get back.”  
“Okay, just text me when you get back.” Harry said and hesitate at the door. Something felt strange, having a door between them.  
“I will,” Allie said as she opened the door. Harry smiled down at her and put his arms around her. Allie tried to stop herself from crying as she felt his warm comforting arms around her. “I love you,” she mumbled into his chest. Harry pulled away slightly and kissed her forehead before saying I love you to. Allie followed him to the door and watched him get into his car and drive off. She nodded to Jason who was her guard tonight, and she was surprisingly comforted by him being her guard tonight. She knew Grizz would look right through her and would want to figure out what was wrong immediately. And he would probably bring Sam and Harry and Becca into this and she just wanted to be left alone. 

Allie waited half an hour before getting dressed. She put on a huge sweater that would cover her bum and if she bled through her pants and everything, she had used to stop the bleeding. She then went outside, and Jason walked over to her. He gave her a smile and she gave a smile in return. 

“Where to madam mayor?” Jason asked as they began walking towards Kelly’s house.  
“Over to Kelly.” Allie answered and Jason nodded. They continued walking in silence. Allie kept squeezing her hand into a fist to stop herself from feeling the pain in her stomach. Jason was not very talkative, and Allie felt grateful for it.  
“When is your shift over?” She asked to be polite. She always felt rude if she did not make some conversation with her people.  
“At nine, and then Clark is taking over.”  
“And then you’re going back to your girlfriend.” Allie teased making Jason blush.  
“Yes, tomorrow is our anniversary.” Jason said with a small smile on his face.  
“A year, already?” Allie said and Jason nodded. He had known Hannah for always, everyone had known everyone here forever. But it was just two years ago that they started having some real form of conversations. They quickly became friends and started dating and a year ago they made it official.  
“Yeah, it’s been great.” Jason said and their conversation ended. They continued in silence and when they got to Kelly’s house Jason knocked on the door.

“Jason?” Kelly said, Jason stepped aside, and Kelly could see Allie. “Allie?” She said confused. Allies eyes widened slightly before saying a hello.  
“Did you forget that I was coming over?” Allie asked and Kelly understood.  
“No, no.” Kelly said, “I just thought you said seven. Come on in.” She said and opened the door to let Allie inside.  
“Do you need anything Jason?” Allie asked before entering the house.  
Jason shook his head, “no, I’m good. Yell if there is anything Allie.”  
“I will.” Allie said and walked inside Kelly’s house closing the door. 

“Just take off your clothes and I’ll get you some tea.” Kelly said as she walked towards her kitchen.  
“Kelly,” Allie said her voice finally breaking. Kelly hearing the pain in her voice turned around immediately and looked at Allie. Her face was pale, and her entire body was shaking. Kelly walked towards her slowly and just as she reached her Allies body fell to the ground.  
“Allie, Allie!” Kelly shook her body trying to wake her. She got no response and panic struck her. She had no idea what to do. This was their leader. The person everyone looked up to and here she was laying on her hallway floor.  
“Jason!” Kelly screamed and Jason came through the door faster than she thought possible.  
“What happened?” Jason asked his voice out of breath.  
“I don’t know,” Kelly whispered, “she just fell. Help me bring her to my office.” Kelly had turned one of the rooms into a home office where she could take patients. 

Jason took Allie into his arms and carried her into the office that Kelly showed the way to. Kelly put on gloves and Jason laid her down on the table in the middle of the room. 

“Take her jacket off and sweater.” Kelly ordered as she gathered stuff, she thought she might need. Jason took her jacket and sweater off and gasped as he saw all the blood that was coming from her abdominal.  
“Kelly.” Kelly turned around and looked at Allie.  
“Shit.” Kelly gasped as she understood what this was. “Okay, you need to get water and lots of it. Help me take off her clothes.” Jason hesitated a bit too long as Kelly yelled at him to hurry. Jason took over her pants and he understood what was happening. He needed to act, so he ran to the kitchen and got water in a bowl.  
“What can I do?” Jason asked as he stood helplessly and watched Kelly help Allie.  
“Nothing. There is not much to do.” Kelly said sadly. 

Kelly tested Allie’s blood pressure and tried to listen to her stomach and heart. She took a blood test and washed her body before putting her into a hospital gown.  
“Should I call someone?” Jason asked Kelly after a while as they both had settled. “Harry? Or Grizz?”  
“No, I think I will call him, just tell Clark to stay outside.” Kelly said after looking at the clock and seeing how it was almost nine.  
“Yes, ok, give me an update? And I won’t tell anyone.” Jason said and Kelly nodded in appreciation. 

Kelly found her phone after staring at Allie and making sure she was stable. Her heart was good and so was her blood. There had been few pregnancies and miscarriages during the six years they had been here, in fact there had only been one miscarriage and two pregnancies including Becca. Kelly opened her phone and hovered over Harrys name. She had no idea if she should call or wait for Allie to wake up. She knew if it was up to Allie entirely, she would probably not tell anyone, but this was huge. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Harrys baby. Kelly touched Harrys name and heard as it rang two and three times before he answered.

“Kelly?” Harry asked confused.  
“Can you come to my house?” Kelly said trying to sound serious and not too worried.  
“What’s wrong?” Harry said, “is it Allie?” his mind already going to terrible places.  
“It would be best if you came to my house so I can explain what has happened. Take Grizz with you.”  
“Kelly, is she okay?” Harry pleaded with Kelly to give him anything. Kelly took a deep breath and nodded before realizing he could not see her.  
“Yes, she is okay, just come as fast as you can.” Harry hung up before Kelly was finished with her sentence.

“Kelly,” Kelly turned around and looked over at Allie who was waking up. “Kelly.” She groaned again.  
“I’m here,” Kelly said and took her hand. “I’m right here Allie.”  
“The baby,” Allie said hoarsely, “is the baby.” Kelly shook her head slowly.  
“I’m sorry Allie.” Kelly said breaking Allie’s heart. Allie shook her head as tears streamed down her cheeks. “Harry is on his way; he is coming soon.” Allie ripped her hand out of Kellys and glared at her.  
“No, he can’t.” Allie said and shook her head.  
“It’s okay Allie, it’s okay.” Kelly tried to soothe her, but nothing worked. Allie cried and cried and wanted nothing to do with Kellys touch. Allie turned away from Kelly in the end and Kelly stood near her bed looking out for her. She looked over at the watch in the office and waited for Harry to turn up. He would know what to do. 

Harry turned up a few minutes after Allie had settled down. She had stopped crying and was staring at the wall in front of her motionless. 

“Allie,” was the first thing he said as he saw Jason and Clark standing outside Kelly’s house.  
“Inside,” Jason said and opened the door for him. Harry walked to where he knew Kelly’s office was and was about to barge in when Grizz put a hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around and looked at Grizz and Sam. Both looked almost as worried as Harry.  
“You need to prepare yourself for what’s inside, don’t just barge in. Think and listen.” Harry nodded at Grizz’s words. 

He knocked on the office door and Kelly ripped open the door with a sigh of relief. Harry could see Allie laying on a bed motionless, he pushed to go to her, but Kelly held up her hand. 

“Harry,” Kelly said, and Harry looked at her. He pleaded with her to let him in, let him see his girlfriend. “She is okay physically. But what she went through, I don’t. I can’t. Just be there for her and listen to her.” Harry was beginning to get annoyed at all of them telling him what to do when all he wanted to do was hold her and check if she was okay.  
“Yes, I will.” Harry said absentmindedly. Kelly nodded and let him pass her. He could hear her beginning to talk to Grizz and Sam, but he could not care less.

Harry walked over to Allie in two short strides. He looked at her frame and realized how small she is. She was shaking, but he could not hear her cries.  
“Allie,” Allie froze for a second. He was here. “Allie can you turn towards me.” Allie stayed still; she could not move. “Please.” He said and inched closer to her. Harry touched her shoulder and he could feel how she relaxed.  
“Hold me.” Allie said quietly. Harry obliged and tried to lay as carefully he could next to her, despite the small space. He could feel her tense as she moved and the flinch that went through her body as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“What happened?” Harry asked as they had settled. He knew he was supposed to listen to her, but he had to know. He was terrified. 

Allie said nothing for a while. Harry thought she had fallen asleep, but he knew she was not asleep. He could not hear her cute snore. He thought she would stay silent for a while before she grabbed his hand and guided it to her stomach.

“I had no idea I was pregnant.” Allie said leaving Harry shocked. “Maybe I should have seen it or known. Maybe I would have if it had not been for the busy month. I haven’t had my period for a month or two, and I threw up each morning for a week. I just did not think that. At all.” Harry stayed silent and so did Allie. “I’m sorry Harry. The baby or fetus or whatever it was. I killed it.” She started crying again, but this time it was quieter. “I should have known I was pregnant.”  
“No, Allie.” Harry tried to soothe her. “This is not your fault. You did not know and neither did I. I’m so sorry you had to go through this yourself. You should have called me; I would have dropped everything for you.”  
“I know.” Allie said and nodded. She knew Harry would do anything for her and she could not even do this thing for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And there will be a part 2 coming.


End file.
